1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to tables.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional tables may include a table top and one or more legs or leg assemblies. Conventional tables may also include frame connected to the table top and the table top may be constructed from materials such as wood or plastic. The frame may include a pair of side rails that are connected to the table top using one or more fasteners. When an excessive force or load is applied to the table, the fasteners may allow the frame to detach or separate from the table top. In addition, if the table top is constructed from plastic, the fasteners can damage and even tear through the table top if the load or force exceeds a certain amount.